Walk With Me
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Fiel is the last of her kind, a female feral. She is found by Storm and Logan, after request from a deceased Professor Xavier, and the two ferals get sucked into the whirlwind of darkness, school girl obsessions, wild children and death. Logan/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**4:35 p.m. – 2/21/14**_

_This is the second story I have taken up from her._

_So guys, first try at an X-Men story so no flames. I usually stick to dark things like mutilation, rape and other fun stuff but this will be fun too. Sweet, I haven't done one like this in awhile. The original plot and OC of this story belong to dukaki and it was under the title Fester (which she got from my Hills Have Eyes story, Fester). She's going through a lot of stuff right now and I have taken it upon myself to pick up the slack and give you guys a new, very, very, very, very similar story. The content will mostly be the same with my own twists and tricks but her rule still applies._

_Everything happened in every movie. Professor Xavier died, Magneto lost his powers, Rogue took her own away and Fiel and Logan get it on like bunnies. _

_So here we go I guess, let me know what you guys think because she still wants in on the reviews and you all have no idea how much they boost her self esteem. I may be writing this, but it's her plot and character that are getting the real credit._

_**Warning (s): **__Slight non-consensual sex, violence and other nasty things throughout the story. Dark is my specialty. A warning will be placed as an A/N at the top of each chapter. Lyrics belong to Angus and Julia Stone._

* * *

_**I can see now how the child can grow old  
and I can see just how the darkness takes its hold  
and I have seen how the compromise is made  
and I can see how a light can lose his way.**_

* * *

Every sound had its own symphony in her ears.

Even as she ran, fast as anything, she could hear each sound individually and wanted to curse at them.

A birds chirping, the rustle of leaves kicked up behind her, the call of the water just ahead of her, the sound of those blasted engines at her back, the whimper of hounds coming for her. They treated her like game, she supposed that was all she was to them anyway. She dared a glance over her shoulder and for a brief moment she saw a glint of armor and let out a small whimper, trying to gain as much speed as possible. She could do this, she could get away, she could be free! Of course, she knew all too well the limits of those thoughts and darted left then right, trying to confuse the hounds. If she could trick the humans, the hounds would be useless.

"She's gotta be out here!"

Letting out a slightly frustrated grumble she took a little more initiative, leaping and digging her claws into the bark of a tree, her toes digging in harshly as she grit her teeth. After a moment of preparation, mentally, she started to climb as fast as she could, hoping for the cover of the limbs. She looked over her shoulder and saw them in the distance hunting for her. They would be beneath her in a second and if she didn't hurry they would catch her.

She settled against a thick limb, back braced against the trunk of the tree and she held onto a thick patch of leaves, keeping them under her to keep her hidden. They paused beneath her, circling the tree, the hounds whining loud and painful to her ears. She winced as one of their walkies hissed and screeched a muffled voice coming through the speaker.

"She just disappeared…yes I know she can't do that, but that's the only way I can explain it, sir," one of the guards hummed while the others distracted the hounds, keeping them quiet. "Yes sir, right away sir," she peered down and watched him clip the walkie to his side, her arm trembling as the muscles were strained. She would have to let go soon. "He said to come back to the base, we're gonna just go with Plan B."

"Big waste of fucking time," one of the guards mumbled. "Should have just went with that in the first place."

"We could have caught h-"

"We didn't catch her now did we? Bullshit, let's just get back. I'm hungry."

All of the guards agreed and she listened to the hounds calling grow further away. She let out a small gasp as she let go of the leaves, the branch they were attached to bouncing this way and that as she almost lost her grip on the tree trunk. She waited another moment, catching her breath, and then she leapt down from the branch, giving a small grunt as her body connected with the wet ground. It never stopped raining around this area, she knew that from staring out the windows she was provided with her whole life.

She stared at the footprints leading away from her and turned her back on them, walking this time, her heart still beating in her chest loud enough for her ears to thump. Water, her only thought was water. Breaking through the tree line she was not met with water as she originally thought, but the hood of a 1994 Ford pickup truck. Her small frame was flung with a great force as the truck connected with her side. All she could do was scream when her head connected with the pavement, body bouncing like a ragdolls before she scrambled to her hands and knees, eyes glaring icy daggers at the truck.

The driver side door opened and a burly man came out, looking bewildered, probably because she was still able to move. She noticed his eyes widen further a fraction as her forehead began to squish and mold together, healing. Then she scrambled to her feet, palms and toes scraping and sliding against the pavement until she was bounding into the forest again. Humanity, they were disgusting vermin. Two had just almost killed her. She jogged to a slow stop, peering over her shoulder at the sound of the man yelling into a phone, saying he had just hit a woman. Should she stop him? No, simple police officers and personnel couldn't find her.

But that did not stop the longing glance she gave as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

_Soooo Whatcha guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2:30 p.m. – 3/22/14**_

_This chapter is roughly same to the first chapter of Fester. I just added some stuff._

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing again," Logan asked, the sweet tang of his cigar making gums and lips tingle.

Storm looked over her thin shoulder at the man, seeing how tense his shoulders were and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What's wrong Logan?"

He glared at her, his tongue pushing his cigar to the opposite side of his mouth. "You know what's wrong…"

Storm sighed and turned around, fingers manipulating the top of the manila folder in her hands. Her eyes ghosted across his shoulders and out to the mist of the lake they were beside, remembering the roar of water as the dam broke free, the children that had been locked below the surface, the children that were probably still locked below the surface. For a moment, her vision flickered, like an old movie, and she saw the rocks and leaves floating around them again, bouncing and drifting from her shoulders, the sunglasses she had grown to know like the back of her hand coming to greet her…like an old friend. Then she blinked and the picture returned to normal. It was just her and Logan, surrounded by the hum of water and the calls of birds. She shook her head and looked back up to Logan, seeing him still tense as ever.

"Logan I know…I'm not immune to it either," she clenched the folder tight in her hands. "But…but the Professor left us instructions on where to find her and we have to follow them. We did, to this location, and we will stay until we find her."

"It's like he didn't give a shit about how we felt about this place," Logan muttered.

"Logan," Storm said sternly. "We have to do this, in case we have come in time before…before she has been taken over by her baser instincts," she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulders.

He glared and jerked his shoulder away from her touch, continuing on the path he was set on. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. None of you know anything about ferals."

Storm rolled her eyes and jogged to make up the ground his long legs put between them. "Exactly, that's why the instructions were for me to bring you along."

He stopped abruptly and whipped around to the elementalist. "So I'm just the hound," he quipped, stomping towards the tree line.

Storm huffed and threw her hands in the air, jogging after him again. She grabbed a hold of his upper arms and he jerked away from her again, leveling a glare at her as he turned. She didn't understand what his problem was. He acted like he was the only one that had been affected by Jean. Like he was the only one mourning over her loss, of the loss of the Professor, of Scott. Since Jean's death, he hadn't spoken to anyone on campus, hadn't even looked someone in the eye since the Professors death. He had witnessed that one, he was the only one besides Magneto that had seen what happened. He was more scarred than anyone else in the school, but that didn't mean he could just be a jackass to everyone else. It had been what, two or three months since their losses? Storm guessed that was right. The only thing he had admitted was that the feelings were beginning to wane because of Jeans plead for him to end her life, to help her get back to herself.

Which meant, she had always felt dead.

"Logan, you have to be level headed right now. We need you to be here for us," Storm almost whispered the last part to him, balling her long hands into fists at her sides.

His eyes narrowed further and he opened his mouth to speak but his jaw snapped shut and his eyes shot open fully. His nose actually twitched a few times – meaning Storm had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the obviously animal instinct – before he looked towards the trees.

"She's getting closer," he murmured.

Storm cocked her head to the right a little, about to ask what he meant before she remembered their task. "Oh…"

"The feral," he mumbled, turning to face the trees fully, his skin along his hands twitching in his strain to keep his claws sheathed.

Storm nodded and turned like Logan had, folding her hands in front of herself and closing her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, calming her nerves, and then she opened them, preparing a gentle smile. What they were expecting was unknown, they were in the dark. Storm had found the files on his desk, left by an unknown man in a suit. There had been three folders for three different cases. This was the first Storm had taken up since everything around the mansion had settled and it was turning out to be nerve wracking. She hadn't even checked out the other folders, just this one. The only details they had were a picture of a child with burgundy hair and a lot of freckled across her skin. Of course the picture had been taken when she was seven and the file said it had been at least ten years since then. So they were looking at a seventeen – possibly eighteen – year old feral with no social skills and unknown abilities. She was the only female fo the breed that they knew about.

The figure that slinked – yes, that was the correct term – from the trees was petite, skin coated in freckles and she wore an old, cut up, uniform with a serial number across the left breast. From the knee down she had the paws of a wolf and Storm noted in curiosity the tail swishing in anticipation and nervousness behind her. Her eyes, the color sea foam green, were wide and sharply darting around as she examined the two in front of her.

"A wolf," Logan muttered.

Storm couldn't refrain from making a sarcastic comment. "No, she's a fish."

Logan growled and that made the girl jump back and growl as well, long canines bore as she took another step back towards the trees. Her nose was twitching everywhere as she eased out of the bushes again. The condition of her matted hair and clothing gave evidence to her time out here in the woods – most of which was probably spent alone – and Storm's abdomen clenched in sympathy for the young girl.

"Who are you," the feral girl eased out between her lips, voice hoarse.

Logan's top lip lifted at the corner. "Who are you," he asked.

Storm thought it was interesting, the way they moved around each other. She wondered if it was a feral mutant thing, if this is just what they did.

The young girls head cocked to the side a little, not out of curiosity or anything like that. She was thinking. She didn't know if she should share something like that with them or not. She didn't trust them yet. Her wide eyes flickered between the both of them, sticking mostly to Logan. She took a small step towards him, tail twitching nervously behind her.

"F-Fiel," she stuttered out.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her, the way she acted. "That your name kid?"

She nodded and then pointed at him. "You?"

Logan chuckled this time, his eyes crinkling in the corners gently. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do with this. She was fully feral. She wasn't accustomed to people. "My name is Logan," he pointed back at Storm, who smiled and waved a little. "And that's Storm."

Fiel looked over at Storm, eyes calculating and full of more intelligence than Storm would have thought she would see. Honestly, she didn't know what she would see in those eyes. Her eyes were like that of a snakes or a feral cats, shimmering green with a vertical pupil through the center. They were full of thoughts and questions, hesitation and a strange intensity Storm couldn't pick out. Storm looked over at Logan, who was blatantly staring at the young woman in front of them. He wasn't looking away anytime soon. Storm ignored that for the moment, focusing on Fiel, who was focused on the both of them equally. Storm cleared her throat a little and took a small step forward, causing Fiel to take her own step back, hands out flat to her sides.

"Are you willing to come with us Fiel," Storm asked, reaching a gentle hand out towards the feral, but Logan's hands clamped down on hers. She glared up at him. "What?"

He kept his eyes on Fiel. "She's dangerous right now, more dangerous than you can imagine. Just…just keep your distance for right now."

Storm didn't question him, why would she? He was a feral after all, but she wanted to know what he meant by 'right now'. It sparked her curiosity but she still said nothing, just shaking his hand off and taking a step back. She folded her hands in front of her and then took another step back to let Logan move more in front of her. Storm's eyes ran over Fiel. They couldn't leave her out here. Storm just wouldn't be able to live with herself if they just left her, if she refused to come back with them.

"Well," Storm started, watching him move around Fiel. "What do I do Logan?"

He didn't answer her right away, just stared at Fiel. "Go back to the ship and just wait. This shouldn't take long if I'm alone with her," he was talking low, firm.

Storm eyed them both curiously for a moment before she started to walk back towards the ship, her ankles feeling particularly frail as she climbed over the large rocks in her path. Alkali Lake…Storm knew how much Logan did not want to be here. Jean had been trapped here for a long time, they had found her again when she had killed Scott and this was where the Professor had been trapped for some time. This was not a happy place for anyone, so this young woman must be something important for the Professor to have instructed they come here to get this young feral. The Professor needed them to brave the fears and the sickness to retrieve her.

Storm sat in the pilot's seat and crossed her arms delicately on the control pad, dropping her face into the cradle. "I can't wait to get home…" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

She hadn't slept in the past few night, listening to Logan cry in his room. He wasn't loud or anything, but he and Storm had their own rooms separate from the students and both of them were quiet at night. Storm usually read, she didn't know what Logan did at night but he never usually made any noise. She had been putting all of the Professors affairs and paperwork in order, filling out the paperwork he left or simply forgot and giving license to those that were at the school to do some repairs or finish add-ons. It had been about three days since she got a proper night sleep and last night had been it, she had just had this feeling, this great feeling that she would be able to sleep and not be disturbed or have anything else to do for a few hours at the moment.

She was walking down the hallway when she heard it. A faint, yet strong, sniff. She had stopped in front of Logan's door and looked around for the source, finding it coming from behind his door. She pressed her ear against the wood and just knew it was Logan in there crying, not someone else. She hadn't said anything, she just stepped away from the door. She loved her head on her shoulders too much to say anything but she felt bad for him. God, she was so happy Logan wasn't psychic. If he heard her thoughts, she would be so dead, or at least slowly tortured.

Storm jumped when she heard boots thumping heavily against the entrance ramp to the Blackbird. She looked up and back, seeing the girl trailing behind Logan, still with her feral traits plain as day. "Can you shift those away," Storm asked in curiosity.

Fiel looked up at Storm with wide eyes and then down to her feet, brow scrunched up. "Not sure, never tried."

Storm locked eyes with Logan and she saw something there that unnerved her but she said nothing about it, but voiced her concern with one thing. "Logan, why are you so tense?"

He glared at her, grumbling as he pointed to one of the seats. "Sit," he ordered to the girl.

Fiel shivered and obeyed without saying a word while Logan stayed standing, pacing occasionally around the get as he normally did, but with more vigor. Storm sighed, turned to the control panel and began to get the ship ready for flight. It was going to be a long two hours…

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long, I have been so wrapped up in finishing the final chapters of my Walking Dead story The Divide and I just haven't had the chance to get to this poor story but I am working on the chapters now that I have finished typing up my chapters for The Divide. R&R please, flames and praise alike are welcome._


End file.
